cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
HIstory of Axis Sphere
This is part of Axis Sphere History of Axis Sphere is a short, but full of impacts. It follows the same course until late 1980s, with significant signs of anarchy starting from Yugoslav War and Somali Civil War. 1985 - 1989 1985 1986 occurs in northern Ukraine. It seriously affected Belorussians and Ukrainian economy. 1987 occurs in South Africa. 1988 occurs in Azerbaijan. This war lasts six years, when Azerbaijan collapses in 1995. 1989 1990 - 1994 1990 ends. Lebanon is now place where no proper buildings can be seen. invades , beginning of the . 1991 starts in 25 June 1991. and declare independence from , and Yugoslavian army starts invading both of them. Slovenia shortly after avoids war. Croatia will have to continue the war until 1995. Meanwhile, also declares independence. This time, there is no major conflict between Yugoslavia and Macedonia. and joins to make . Saleh from South Yemen becomes the president of Yemen, reign 13 years before Yemen collapses in 2004. starts in 1991. soon falls into anarchy in 1993. starts from 26 December, the second day of Christmas. Countries such as Estonia, Kazakhstan, Ukraine declares independence, while countries such as Hungary, Bulgaria, and Poland is now out of Soviet Russia's influence. :The Baltic States, , , and declare independence from USSR in March 11, May 4th, and August 20th respectively. :The Caucasus :Central Asia, , , , , and declare independence from USSR in August 31st, September 1st, September 9th, October 16th, and December 16th respectively. Thus, Kazakhstan was the last republic to gain independence from USSR. 1992 falls into Anarchy soon after Kim Il-Sung suddenly fall into coma and dies. China, Russia, Japan, and USA starts to watch the situation in North Korea. starts. declares independence from Yugoslavia. Yugoslavian army starts invading Bosnia. 1993 Somalia falls into anarchy. 1994 falls into anarchy. occurs in . 1995 - 1999 1995 falls into Anarchy. Most of the provinces votes to be merged with Germany; some other provinces are merged with France, Italy, or Austria. declares independence from after the referendum. The proposal is narrowly accepted by 53.2% yes, and 47.1% no. Azerbaijan collapses, and Iran and Armenia splits the former territories to theirs. However, series of political turmoil leads Armenia and neighboring Georgia to fall into anarchy. 1996 seizes control of . 1997 occurs. South Korea, Thailand, Indonesia is seriously affected by the crisis, while Malaysia, Philippines, Hong Kong, and Laos have been less damaged by the crisis. Taiwan, Singapore, Brunei, and Vietnam is the least damaged, however they suffer from economic losses and less confidence. As the economies fail in Asia, Thailand provokes war in Laos, resulting in heavy damages in both country and ultimately collapsing afte 11 months of war. 1998 1999 falls into anarchy. Brazil, Peru takes some chunks from former Bolivian territories. 2000 - 2004 2000 2001 America becomes attacked by , both fall, and nearly 3,000 Americans died on 2002 2003 Yugoslavia changes its name to . It soon falls into anarchy after separatists are blocked by unionists. 2004 Yemen officially collapses, Northern Yemen attempts to create another country. 2005 - 2009 2006 , becomes the last country to fall into anarchy, January 6th. merges with Greater Korean Republic after referendum. 2007 China turns from a One-Child state, to a Five-Child state. 2008 Greater Korean Republic expands to western Japan. Occupation of Taiwan occurs by Greater Korean Republic. Korean-Chinese Taiwan Border Conflict soon emerges. The conflict was largely diplomatic, but China has occupied Kinmen and Lienchiang Islands since August 2009. 2009 2010 - 2014 2010 2011 2012 Ampersand is officaly formed, being the newest country in Oceania. The Brazilian government is overthrown by a Spanish Military Group and establishes a new government, Ending Brazil's Portuguese Majority Period. 2013 2014